Evolution Solution Part 1
Vilgax and Albedo team up to get 5 matrixes Plot Albedo teams up with Highbreed and makes the Mega gate.Vilgax fights with Albedo and gets the Sonotrix,another type of omnitrix.He transforms into Rocks and enters the Mega Gate.The Highbreed attempt to destroy Vilgax but they fail.Vilgax steals the Ultimatrix for Galvan'secret building and transforms to Way Big.He takes the self destructed Omnitrix and commands Albedo to fix it and transforms into Humungousaur. Ben goes to Las Soledad to defeat Dr.Animo,who is controlling a Vaxasaurian,a Tetramand,a Sonorosian,a Necrofriggian and a To' Kutsar.Ben transforms to Clockwork and quickly destroys the Sonorosian.The Vaxasaurian attacks,but is no use for Ben who is now Gasket.Gasket pounds to defeat the Tetramand.He then transforms into Swampfire and destroys the Necrofriggian.The Vaxasaurian isdestroyed by Swampfire too.He transforms into AmpFibian and defeats the To'kutsar and Animo.He reads the mind of Vilgax and realizes Gwen and Kevin are captured. Ben goes to Gwen's house only to find the three alien Vilgax.Vilgax uses the cosmic ray attack of Way Big but Ben dodges it.Ben transforms into Gasket again and uses a super strong pound attack.Vilgax is defeated,but only for now.Gasket goes inside and retrives Gwen.He then goes to Las Soledad where Ben finds Kevin's car and the Highbreed.The Highbreed surround and attacked Ben,But they saw that Ben,as Clockwork,was in another place.Ben destroys the Highbreed and saved Kevin,who was trapped.Then both Vilgax and the Highbreed came to confront Ben. Ben transforms into Echo Echo and duplicates into two.He turns back and there are two Bens.One transforms into Rath and the other into Swampfire.He destroys the Highbreed as Rath,but Vilgax defeats both Rath and Swampfire permenantly.But there was one Echo Echo in the trunk of Kevin's car.He jumps out,transforms into Ultimate Humungosaur and follows Vilgax.Vilgax hears Ultimate Humungosaur. Ultimate Humungosaur shoots cannons,and there is some smoke.After the smoke cleared,Ben found Vilgax was missing.Smash!Vilgax came out of the ground,throwing Ben to the air.Ben changes his alien to Big Chill and freezes through Vilgax for some time.He then escapes as Telesquirrel. He escaped to find Albedo,who had a new Ultimatrix.Both of them turned into Ultimate Swampfire and fought.Albedo won and imprisoned Ben in the Null Void.Ben finds Animo and explains if Albedo succeeds,Animo won't have any creatures to control. Ben and Animo are talking to Gwen and Kevin.Kevin did not like Ben taking help from Animo.Animo then controls his previous creatures.But Ben says that Paradox can get him the Megatrix and turn into Alien X.Gwen does not agree to let Ben transform into Alien X. Ben gets back the Megatrix but Vilgax now has four matrixes.Vilgax was still causing ruckus everywhere with his four matrixes.Ben transformed into Alien X and Gwen tried stopping him,but failed.Inside Alien X,Ben told Serena and Bellicius to stop Vilgax,But Serena gives Ben a list of things they have to do first. After doing many orders,Alien X agrees to defeat Vilgax.But Ben makes them turn him to another alien,and they made him to Grey Matter.Ben unlocks Master Control and suddenly a Plant Alien attacks.Ben tried transforming into Swampfire but became Iceblast.Iceblast and the team defeated the Plant Alien. Ben changed into Way Big to fight Vilgax.But Vilgax turned into two Ultimate Humungosaurs,Snakepit and Ultimate Cannonbolt.This fusion was much stronger than Ben's team.Vilgax won and started to conquer Earth. Ben was imprisoned in Intereo,A prison in the Null Void.Meanwhile,with two matrixes,Albedo took the other three of Vilgax and became the Ultimate Conquerer. More Info Aliens Used by Ben *Clockwork(x2) *Gasket(x2) *Swampfire *AmpFibian *Echo Echo *Rath and Swampfire *Ultimate Humungosaur *Big Chill *Telesquirrel *Ultimate Swampfire *Alien X *Way Big Aliens used by Vilgax *Way Big and Humongousaur *Two Ultimate Humongousaur,Ultimate Cannonbolt,Snakepit Aliens Used by Albedo *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Dr. Animo *Professor Paradox Villains *Dr.Animo's Animals *Vilgax *Albedo Trivia *Telesquirrel is seen for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar